Of Hippogriffs and Pretend Injuries
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The filthy animal hadn't actually harmed him, but Draco was going to make sure he was punished for it! For All Canon Boot Camp. Draco. WARNING: Minor language.


**_Written for UnicornandRainbows20089's All Canon Boot Camp using the prompt 'Hippogriff'_**

* * *

**Of Hippogriffs and Pretend Injuries**

"Where does it hurt, Mr Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, examining the arm where the Hippogriff had attacked Drco. The stupid creature hadn't even left a mark, but it didn't stop Draco from being furious.

How dare that bloody animal attack him! He was going to send an owl to his father immediately to inform him of the type of creatures Dumbledore was allowing to be brought into the school. His father would be just as furious. He always had said Dumbledore was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts.

That just proved it. Draco would make sure Hagrid and his pets would be banished from the school.

Draco stared down at his undamaged arm. "You're meant to know these things!" he snapped at Madam Pomfrey. How did the quality of people at Hogwarts drop so suddenly? Surely when his parents had attended, it hadn't been this bad. Half-giants as teachers, incompetent Healers... what was next? Only Mudbloods would be allowed to attend Hogwarts?

Madam Pomfrey barely batted an eyelid at him, sighing. "You're free to go, Mr Malfoy," she said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Draco gaped. "But... my arm!" he cried. What did he have to show if Pomfrey wasn't going to do anything about his arm? Hagrid wouldn't be in trouble and the bloody Hippogriff would get away with unprovoked attacks! He couldn't have that.

"You arm is fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "You're very lucky. Hippogriffs aren't the friendliest of creatures.

Draco glared up at her from where he sat on the bed. Well, if there was nothing visibly wrong with him, then he would have to make it up. He clutched his arm, wincing. "Ow," he whined. "Ow, ow, ow."

"What is it now?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, sounding bored and as if she didn't believe him.

"My arm!" Draco stuttered, gripping his arm tightly to try and force even a small amount of pain. What a sneaky, little devil that Hippogriff was – it had attacked him, but hadn't even left a mark.

"There is nothing wrong with your arm, Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Now, please stop wasting my time. I have more urgent matters to attend to right now." At that, a cry echoed around the room.

Draco turned his head, staring at a bed with closed curtains. _What happened to them?_ he found himself wondering. His attention was then drawn back to Pomfrey. "I insist that you take another look at my arm!" he said. "It hurts."

He could have sworn Pomfrey rolled her eyes, before glancing nervously at the closed bed behind her.

"Very well, but make it quick."

Draco stuck out his arm and winced for effect as Madam Pomfrey took it in her two hands. "I think a bandage will do the trick," he told her.

"Of course it would," Pomfrey muttered under her breath. "Alright, if it will get you out of my way..." And she hurried away, hopefully in search for something that would make it look as if the Hippogriff had done something terrible to him.

She returned moments latter carrying a white bandage, unrolling it as she walked. The crying from the other bed became louder, echoing around the small hospital wing. Draco noticed Pomfrey glancing nervously in that direction every few seconds.

Once the bandage was fully unravelled, Madam Pomfrey tapped it with her wand and it began to wind itself slowly around Draco's arm. He sat there patiently, thinking of many explanations to give his fellow Slytherins once they asked.

_It was broken – Pomfrey couldn't even fix it... The bloody creature took a massive chunk out of my arm – it has to be grown back... _He'd have to think of something later. He knew they'd be asking him.

"Alright, Mr Malfoy, you're free to go."

Draco hopped off the bed and left the hospital wing, nursing his arm. Pomfrey had already disappeared to the moaning student behind the curtain.

As we walked through the silent corridors towards the owlery, Draco wouldn't help but smile. Hagrid and his silly creatures would be out of Hogwarts in no time. Of that he was sure.

* * *

_**I'm not overly fond of this, but I started writing it and I didn't want to get rid of it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


End file.
